Wumpa Coin
Wumpa Coins are the main collectables in Crash Tag Team Racing. Their purpose is to buy skins and power crystals throughout Von Clutch's MotorWorld and also to buy new cars and upgrades for them in the Midway. Just like wumpa fruit, they can be either found loosely or inside Coin Crates. They are golden tokens with a symbol of a tire with wings on them. Wumpa Coins return in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, where they once again serve as in-game currency. They can be earned from races and other challenges, and are used to unlock new characters, skins, vehicles and other customisation options from the game's Pit Stop. Not all content can be purchased this way, as the boss characters and their respective kart colors must be unlocked by beating them in Adventure Mode. After the game's release, players can earn additional content by participating in seasonal Grand Prix challenges, but said content will be added to the Pit Stop as each Grand Prix finishes, in case the player misses out. List of Wumpa Coin reward rates Wumpa Coins are received by completing race stages from within the game. This amount is doubled during the Weekend Bonus multiplier (e.g. becomes ), quintupled during Wumpa Time bonus multiplier (e.g. becomes ), and even tenfold when both multipliers are active (e.g. becomes ). Depending on where you finish can also determine how much of the total Wumpa Coin payout you will receive. Finishing 1st gives the full 100% payout; finishing 2nd gives 90%; finishing 3rd gives 85%; and finishing anywhere else gives 75%. This is determined before any additional multipliers are added. (e.g. finishing a track in 6th place will give instead; doing so online rewards in total ) The highest amount of Wumpa Coins one can get when placing 1st is on Electron Avenue, while the lowest amount is on any of the battle arenas. Bonus multiplier During certain conditions, the amount of Wumpa Coins is multiplied. So far, there are only two bonus multipliers. Wumpa Time (formerly known as Daily Bonus) is an online, temporary multiplier that quintuples the amount of Wumpa Coins one receives (e.g. becomes ). The Weekend Bonus is an extra bonus multiplier that lasts during the weekend, which doubles the amount of Wumpa Coins (e.g. becomes ). Both multipliers stack onto each other, meaning that if both multipliers are active, the player receives their Wumpa Coins tenfold (e.g. becomes ). With the Wumpa Time and Weekend Bonus multipliers active, it is possible to receive a maximum of for a single race on Electron Avenue. Ring Rally The Wumpa Coin payouts for Ring Rally mode work differently than they do with normal races. For each lap of the track that is completed before the time runs out, the player will be rewarded with a third of the track's usual race win payout, maxing out after 8 laps when the rings stop getting smaller. In other words, if the player completes 8 laps, they will receive the maximum payout possible. This is calculated before the Weekend Multiplier is taken into account. Gallery Crash Tag Team Racing Wumpa Coin.png|A Wumpa Coin from Crash Tag Team Racing. Wumpa Coin.png|Early Wumpa Coin. CTRNF-Wumpa Coin.png|A Wumpa Coin from Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Trivia *The coins had a different appearance earlier in the game, as shown in the image. They had Crash sliding in his Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex model. *The conversations with the Park Drones, as well as characters like Nina Cortex, imply that Wumpa Coins are a valid form of currency in the Crash Bandicoot universe, while Von Clutch refers to them as "Park Tokens", indicating that they are valid only within the Motorworld. es:Moneda Wumpa fr:Pièce wumpa Category:Items Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled